1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having higher inspecting efficiency and a display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus as one type of display apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image and a driving part driving the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels formed therein.
The driving part includes a gate driving part and a data driving part. The gate driving part is electrically connected to the gate lines on the lower substrate of the LCD panel to sequentially output a gate signal to the gate lines. The data driving part is also electrically connected to the data lines on the lower substrate of the LCD panel to output a data signal to the data lines.
In the LCD apparatus, the gate driving part is formed at a side portion of the lower substrate while the pixels are formed by a thin film process. However, when the lower substrate, in which the gate driving part is formed, is inspected, it is difficult to detect positions and causes for defects.